To Be a Savior or a Destroyer
by Natsuflado69
Summary: "Wow, who knew there were this many strong people in the world. Guess that happens when you've been dead for so long, huh? Still there are lots of things I don't understand about myself,things that scare me. But that won't stop me from doing what I want; protecting my friends because that's how the Eternal Dragons raised me to be! I'll show the universe just how strong dragons are"
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOOOO AGAIN! Oh boy, it's been a while, huh? A loooooooooong while, I know. Now I could bore you with all the details of my long absence that has to do with my health, my second job, school, etc. But instead, how about I just jump write into this crossover of two of my favorite animes; Fairy Tail and DRAGON BALL Z! I don't know why it's taken me so long to write a crossover of these two, but I'm sorry it took so long…along with me taking a long leave of absence. Now, I'm gonna have Natsu skip the Saiyan Saga (sorta) and the Frieza saga (sorta, you'll see why I'm saying sorta later) because of the backstory I've given him would sorta make him a little too OP for the Saiyans and be toe-to-toe with Frieza and I don't want to steal the spotlight from Goku and friends…yet. So, the beginning of my story will take place when Goku is dead and training with King Kai to train for the Vegeta and Nappa. You'll also see why I was saying "sorta" when I Natsu would kinda skip the two sagas because of where he's currently residing, which will factor in the far future of this story. Also, please relax when it comes to Natsu's power levels. I'm gonna try not to make him all Gary Stu and super powerful to one punch the bad guys. He'll be powerful (as I said, because of the backstory I've planned for him) and be able to grow alongside the Z-fighters, particularly Goku and Vegeta. Also no, Natsu will not be a Saiyan in this fic. He's his own type of creature and that's all I'll say about that ;). So, without further ado…**

 **EDIT(1/19/19): Just some minor grammatical fixes, as well as a certain change to a certain part of Natsu's anatomical proportions (nothing perverted!) for story purposes. It's a very small detail, but it matters to Natsu's background.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball Z. They each belong to their respective owners.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 _ **King Kai's Planet**_

Goku was tired. Oh so tired. Exhausted, to say the least, but the man had to keep going. He had people to protect back on Earth. At this very moment, while the black-haired man collapsed onto his back on the ground, two powerful warriors were on their way to his home to eradicate all life on the planet, which included his wife, child, and friends. The man gritted his teeth as he tried to will himself back upwards, but failed and fell back onto the ground. _'How long have I been training here?'_ He asked himself, breathing slowly as he stared upwards at the pink sky above him. It seemed so long ago that he had been training underneath a blue sky without a care in the world as his wife, Chi-Chi, and his son, Gohan, were back at home enjoying life as he enjoyed life his own way. Thinking about his family suddenly left him with an empty feeling. He missed them. He missed Chi-Chi yelling at him to get a job so they could raise money for Gohan's college fund. He missed his son's gurgles and smiles as he lifted his arms up for Goku to raise him up and to put him on his shoulders. He missed his friends; Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Kami, Mr. Popo…heck, a part of him even missed Piccolo, if at least for the intense battle they'd both fought in at the last World Tournament the two competed in. The Saiyan released a heavy sigh as he stared at the pink sky with yellow clouds covering its atmosphere both above and below it. He was surprised to find out that the so called King Kai resided on such a tiny planet, but it didn't matter all that much to him to be honest. As long as he had room to train, Goku was always happy.

After a few minutes more of rest, Goku quickly pushed himself up before his brain could remind his body that it was tired and landed back onto his feet. A grin formed on his face as he saw his damaged attire from his intense training; the top of his orange and blue gi was ripped to shreds, only leaving a thin blue strand of it still attached to his left shoulder. To his luck though, the part of his gi that covered his legs was still fairly intact, aside from the few rips and holes it sustained from his training regime. As always, his blue and red shoes were still in good condition leaving his feet protected. All in all, it had been a good day of training, thanks to a certain visitor to King Kai's planet. "YO! Hello!" A voice suddenly rang out, getting Goku's attention. He turned his head to see a spiky pink-haired teen with long and sharp ears floating above him with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face. "Are you done resting already? Because if you wanna give up again-"

"Hold on!" Goku cut him off. "I didn't give up last time! I was just hungry so I stopped fighting t-"

"AHA!" The pink-haired teen yelled back, cutting off the Saiyan. "You said it, 'I', and I meaning you not me, 'stopped fighting', which means you willingly walked away from the fight. Therefore, you quit!"

Goku's jaw dropped as he stared upwards at the teen above him. "That's-that's not-! K-King Kai, tell him he's wrong!" He screamed towards the only house to reside on the tiny planet.

A loud and heavy sigh was heard from inside the house as a rather small and rotund blue alien-looking man with Teashade glasses on, a black gi with sharp shoulder points with his sigil on the front along with a long-sleeved red shirt beneath, a flat black hat atop his head with cricket-like antennae poking out of it, two other antennae poking out of his face albeit smaller ones, and two sharp and pointed ears walked out of the house. "Alright, alright, settle down you two. I don't want another argument to break out again concerning this issue. Last time you two nearly broke my planet in half!" King Kai screamed at the two, resulting in them both scratching their heads with embarrassed grins. "Now, Goku I expect this from, seeing as how his people are non-stop fighting machines-"

"Hehe thanks, King Kai!" The black-haired Saiyan grinned.

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT! YOU'RE PEOPLE ARE COMPLETELY INSANE, INCLUDING YOU!" The blue Kai shouted at the oblivious Saiyan. He sighed after seeing that his words once again went unheard and focused on the pink-haired boy now descending back onto his planet. "Like I said, him I expect this from. But you, Natsu? I'd think someone with your particular training and parentage would have a little more sense than a battle-driven alien."

Goku began scratching his head again in embarrassment. "Hehe thanks agai-"

"STILL NOT A COMPLIMENT!" King Kai screamed back at the Saiyan.

Natsu, whom was laughing along with Goku at the Kai's loud rantings, put his hands on his hips. "Haha, yeah, sorry about that King Kai. But hey, when my blood starts pumping and my opponent gets serious, I just sorta lose myself in the groove, y'know? I imagine that's what happens to Goku too when he's in the heat of the battle." He smiled towards the grinning Saiyan, whom nodded in agreement.

King Kai saw the two and lowered his head. "Ugh, I swear one of these days one of you is gonna kill me. I don't know how or when, but I can just feel it in my Kai bones." The North Kai shook his head and pointed into the house. "Food's on the table. Stuff your faces and shut up like you usually do. I'm gonna go drive around in my beautiful car while I still can." He mumbled, slowly walking towards the red 1957 Chevrolet Sedan Bel-Air hardtop that he had sitting on his driveway. Opening the door, the Kai sat in, clipped on his seatbelt, closed the door, and started the ignition and drove away, albeit very slowly seeing as how his planet was again, fairly small.

Natsu waved at the retreating red car and yelled, "Okay, bye, King Kai! See ya in about…2 minutes. Cuz y'know…your planet is the size of walnut."

"SHUDDUP!" The Kai yelled at him from the other side of the tiny planet.

The pink-haired teen chuckled as he entered into the Kai's house and saw Goku already stuffing his face full of food. "HEY!" Natsu screamed. "You're eating all of it, you selfish bastard!" He exclaimed, rushing towards the table and began stuffing his own face with all kinds of food' noodles, meat, rice balls, pizza, etc. "I bret I crawn reat mwore thwan yrwou liwke lrwast trwime!" The young man said with his mouth chock full of scrumptious delicacies.

Goku nodded with his own mouth filled to the brim. "Yroure ron!"

After the two's buffet battle, both of them lay on the ground with their bellies completely full and groaning in pain. "Ugh…why did we do that again after the last time?" Goku moaned, rubbing his stomach in pain.

"Because we're stupid…" Natsu replied, groaning.

"Oh yeah…I forgot." Goku chuckled.

"You forgot that you're stupid…dude that's like…super stupid, stupid."

"Quiet you…stupid head."

"Takes one to know one…"

"You do know one. You…"

"I meant you, ya moron…"

"Nu-uh…"

"Yeah-huh…"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

"NU-URF!" Goku stopped himself, holding his mouth closed with his hand.

"Whoa, you okay?" Natsu asked, staring at him from the floor.

Goku nodded, swallowing whatever was in his mouth and gagged. "Ugh…that was gross."

"…You were about to vomit, weren't you?"

"NO!...well maybe a little."

"Gross."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"I can't believe your older than me, and you're the kid!"

"BLEH!" Goku stuck out his tongue at the pink-haired boy.

Natsu merely smiled and closed his eyes, welcoming whatever rest he could find before the next training exercise. However, before rest could find him, Goku called to him. "Hey, wait! Are you gonna tell me yet?"

Natsu opened one eye and looked at him. "What? The hell you talking about?"

The Saiyan leaned on one hand and stared at him. "C'mon, you know what I mean." He used the hand he was leaning on and mimicked himself eating something. "That! C'mon, you gotta teach me how you do that!"

The pink-haired teen rolled his eyes and groaned at what the Saiyan was alluding too. "I keep telling you, I can't teach what I myself don't understand. Even my father didn't know how I could do…'that.'" Natsu mimicked the same thing Goku had done.

"Oh come on! You said you've been in Other World for years now and you still haven't figured out how you can eat k-"

"ENOUGH, GOKU!" A sudden voice cut him off, revealing it to be King Kai whom had finally returned from his drive around his planet. "Natsu has told you time and time again that he doesn't know how he can use that…technique. So, for the last time, quit badgering him about it!"

Goku pouted as he sat up and crossed his arms. "OH, you're always like this when it comes to Natsu, King Kai!"

The North Kai merely shook his head as he took a seat at the table where the two were near. "It's pretty obvious why I'm a bit protective of Natsu seeing as he's under the Shenron's tutelage. You've met Shenron of your Earth. Would you wanna piss off a dragon of that size?" He asked the Saiyan point-blank.

Goku responded with a head scratch. "Hehe, yeah that's pretty true. Pissing off Shenron does seem like a death wish." He grinned, suddenly jumping aback by the Kai's muffled laughter behind his hands. "Hmm? What's so funny?" The black-haired martial artist asked, confused.

Natsu raised an eyebrow before a look of realization dawned on him and he slapped his forehead with a groan. "Seriously, King Kai? That's so lame."

"What? WHAT? I don't understand. Please, can someone explain to me what's going on?" Goku asked again, still confused as to why the King Kai was laughing to himself.

The boy who was trained by godly dragons merely shook his head in dismay and explained, "What is it that my Uncle Shenron does, Goku?"

The Saiyan stared at the pink-haired boy with a blank look and looked upwards in thought. "Umm…well…he's big and green. No wait, that's what he looks like. He…uhh…umm…OH! He grants wishes!" Goku yelled out, pointing upwards. Smiling, Natsu motioned for him to continue on with his train of thought. "…And since he grants any kind of wish, then…then that would mean he could grant even death wishes!" The black-haired fighter finished out loud, grinning proudly at having pieced together the mystery of King Kai's muffled laughter.

King Kai continued his odd mix of laughing and snorting until he finally finished. "Oh man, and here I thought Saiyans couldn't tell jokes."

"They can't. That wasn't a joke. And you're dumb for thinking it." Natsu said in a snarky tone, getting a waved hand of dismissal from the North Kai.

"Oh hush, it's not like any of the Eternal Dragons have much of a sense of humor anyways." The Kai muttered to himself.

Goku, ignoring the Kai's mutterings, grinned eagerly at the teen. "So, c'mon, tell me more of how it was like being trained by those dragons! Oh man, it would be so cool to battle at least one! Heck, maybe after my friends and I beat the Saiyans, then maybe I could wish for Shenron and I to fight!" The Saiyan clapped his hands together and rubbed them happily as he imagined what would be perhaps one of the greatest fights in his life.

Scratching his chin, Natsu looked upwards and stared at the large, yellow halo floating above him. "Man, I've been with them for so long now, I can barely remember anything else before that point. Training with them was, and still is, absolutely amazing. Even with their large bodies, they're still quite fast and a force to be reckoned with. They've given me so much, a home, power…so much that I don't think I'll ever be able to properly thank them." Natsu shook his head. "And besides, if you can't handle me, then there's no way you could handle my uncle."

Hearing the insult, Goku crossed his arms with frown. "Not true! I totally beat you last time we fought!"

"Because I was fighting you without using the Kaioken, remember?"

"Oh, I could've beat you even if you used it!"

"That's not what I remember happening last time…"

"Oh yeah! Then let's go fight right now!"

Natsu deadpanned. "With full stomachs?"

The low-class Saiyan nodded. "Yeah, wi-urgh!" He groaned to himself, holding his stomach as he felt the queasiness of standing up too fast with a full stomach hit him full force. "O-Okay, change of plans. We'll fight tomorrow then. I've still got a month left before those Saiyans arrive." Goku told the pink-haired teen, eliciting a nod from him. Seeing his approval, Goku slowly led his body to the floor and closed his eyes and quickly fell fast asleep.

Seeing that, Natsu sighed in relief. "Thank…uh…Shenron…Kaio-shin…Yenma…ah fuck it. Thank somebody because if I would've had to fight him, then there would have been enough barf to cover about half the planet." He chuckled to himself and quietly laid himself down before quickly falling asleep himself.

Picturing that, King Kai shuddered and sent a quick prayer of thanks to the Supreme Kai for avoiding that mishap.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _ **The Next Day**_

It was always the same.

That same feeling before a fight. The overwhelming sense of exhilaration that came before blows were exchanged. Both Goku and Natsu felt that feeling each and every time they did battle with either each other or another. For Goku, it was simply in his Saiyan biology and psychology. His body responded to battle before, during, and after. It was simply in his nature that had been crafted and molded into the Saiyan heritage that was now nearly extinct, save for Goku, his son Gohan, the two other Saiyans that were on their way to Earth. Still, even though he was technically an alien from another planet, Goku still felt as though he was an earthling just like his friends back on Earth. _'Just hold on a bit longer, guys…I'm getting stronger, I promise!'_

As for Natsu when it came to fighting, it was a bit different. While he did enjoy a good fight now and again, he wasn't as battle-crazy as his Saiyan friend was. Natsu preferred to have an occasional battle out of fun, but not out of necessity, say like a battle to prevent the destruction of one's own planet (once again, like his Saiyan friend). Then again, that would be an easy thing to avoid seeing as how he couldn't even remember how he died or who killed him let alone where he came from. The only home he'd ever known was the home world of the Eternal Dragons. He supposed King Kai's planet, _'if you can call it that…'_ , was his second home seeing as how he often visited from time to time to get whatever training he could from the Kai. And thanks to that, he'd managed to meet someone new, Son Goku. He remembered the first day they met too. Natsu had greeted him with a wave and right off the bat Goku had challenged him to a sparring match without so much as a 'hello.' The memory brought a smile to his lips as he readied himself for battle. Because of yesterday's sparring match, Natsu had to ask King Kai to fix his own gi which consisted of, a black gi top with orange outlining on the ends leaving his toned chest bare, the kanji sign for " _Dragon"_ labeled on the right pectoral side of his gi, white gi bottoms, a white and black scarf tied around his waist, black cuffs, and sandals adorning his feet. While the sandals were obviously a negative to have in a fight, he'd grown so accustomed to using them that he couldn't stand to wear anything different. Natsu raised his head and saw his Saiyan friend smiling at him with a look of glee, reminiscent of an excited child. He returned the smile and asked, "Ready to get your ass handed to you, again?"

Goku laughed in response. "No way! This time, I'll be the one to hand you your butt!"

The dragon-boy sweatdropped after hearing his friend's retort and decided to keep his snarky comment to himself seeing as how Goku would be too dense anyways to understand anyways. His grip tightened and he felt his veins bulge from the inside of his skin in anticipation of who would make the first move. Would the black-haired fighter immediately outright charge him? Would he use the Kamehameha wave? Would he-wait where did he go? Natsu eyes widened as he quickly started looking all around for the Saiyan that had vanished from his sight. _'Aw crapbaskets! Knew I should've stayed out of my head! Okay, don't panic. Remember your training…remember what Dad taught you. Close your eyes…'_ He closed his eyes and immediately began searching for the Saiyan's ki amongst the planet. _'C'mon, where are you…wait…wait for it…wait for it…wait…NOW!'_ Opening his eyes, Natsu yelled, "KAIOKEN!", and immersed himself in a red aura as he swerved to the right and dodged a punch from the Saiyan. Regaining his senses, the dragon-boy pushed himself onto his right palm and launched a kick straight to the man's ribs. Unfortunately, the Saiyan had the same idea.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" Goku screamed, immersing himself in the same red aura as Natsu and caught the teen's leg and pulled him towards his body. However, before the Saiyan could launch his own attack, the pink-haired fighter rushed his head towards the Saiyan's own and slammed his forehead hard onto the alien's. "AGH!" The black-haired martial artist yelled, his pain forcing him to let go of the dragon-boy's leg.

Quickly, before the Saiyan could recover, Natsu charged up all his ki into his mouth and roared, "Eternal Dragon's roar!" With his scream, the dragon-boy shot out an enormous ki wave poin-blank into the alien's face. The sudden connection from the ki wave into Goku's face created an explosion that tossed the Saiyan back into the air. Goku screamed in more pain as he felt the boy's technique slam into him from so close. Coming to his senses, the Saiyan caught himself mid-air and saw the dragon-boy flying to meet him in the air. Readying himself, the two clashed and exchanged repeated blows to one another. Or to be more precise, Natsu was the one raining blow after blow onto Goku, while Goku's were repeatedly blocked by the pink-haired fighter's.

' _Damn it!'_ Goku thought to himself as he continued trying to connect at least one blow to the dragon-boy. _'I'm one kaioken level higher and I still can't hit him!'_ Angrily, the Saiyan pushed himself back from the barrage and clapped his hands together for his most famous technique. "KA-ME-"

As the Saiyan began to charge his strongest move, Natsu turned his head at a very large shouting from below. He turned his head slightly, so as not to take his eyes completely off of Goku, and saw King Kai bellowing from below on his planet. "HEY! YOU BETTER NOT BE AIMING ANYWHERE NEAR MY PLANET OR I SWEAR I'M TELLING KING YENMA TO SEND YOU BOTH ON THE FIRST TRAINS TO HELL!"

Natsu merely chuckled at seeing the Kai so furious, but could understand his aggression. There had been too many times to count where both Goku and him had caused copious amounts of damage to the North Kai's planet. And each time it happened, both of them were forced to clean up the large mess they had made from their intense training sessions. Suddenly being driven out of that memory, he quickly turned his head back to see Goku about done with charging his attack. "HA-ME-" A blue ball of ki had formed between the man's palms from behind his back as he just about finished his technique. Natsu could feel the power behind the attack and the large amount of ki put into it, along with the boost from the Kaioken x2. Most people would probably be shaking in their boots at feeling that amount of power being pointed straight at them. However, the teen whom was raised by the Eternal Dragon's merely chuckled to himself as he readied himself for the attack.

' _Oh Goku…you'll never learn."_ He smiled to himself as Goku was just about done.

Putting his own smile on, Goku thrust his palms forward and screamed, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" From his palms a huge blue ki wave came barreling forward straight for Natsu as the dragon-boy made no movement to get away. Slowly, Natsu pulled up a hand and placed in front of him as if he wanted to catch the ki in his hands. Grinning, the pink-haired fighter eagerly awaited the Kamehameha, until suddenly-

"What?!" Natsu said to himself, as the ki wave suddenly swerved upwards and completely went over his head. _'H-How?!'_

Goku however was beaming proudly to himself as he pulled his arms upwards to change the direction of the Kamehameha. _'Thank you, Krillin! If it wasn't for your Scattered Homing Shot move, I'd never have thought of this!'_ By tilting his body ever so slightly, he was able to manipulate the ki to bend as well, thus helping him swerve the Kamehameha wave upwards. Quickly though, before Natsu could recover from the immediate shock, the Saiyan pulled his palms back towards him, and as such, suddenly pulled the Kamehameha wave to take the dragon-boy from behind. The wave furiously barreled towards the pink-haired dead teen from behind as Natsu slowly began to recover from the shock.

Gritting his teeth, Natsu began to tilt his body to cover the blow bef-

 _BOOOM!_

The ki wave collided with the teen, creating a small explosion while smoke covered the air around him. Goku beamed with pride at having finally landed a blow against his friend. "YES! Haha! I did it! WOOHOO!" He cheered, throwing his arms up in the air in celebration. "Yeah! Haha, did ya see, King Kai! I got him!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs down below towards the North Kai, along with his trusty companions; the monkey, Bubbles and the cricket, Gregory.

As the Saiyan continued cheering, Gregory crossed his arms with a small smile. "What do you think, King Kai?"

The North Kai stared upwards at the cloud of smoke above them with a serious expression. "You already know what I'm thinking, Gregory. You saw it too, right?" He didn't need to look to already know Gregory was nodding beside him.

"Ooo oo?" Bubbles grunted beside them, pointing at the cloud of smoke that was finally starting to dissipate.

"Yes, Bubbles…just wait and see." King Kai nodded, still staring upwards.

Still cheering to himself, Goku finally began looking to see just how damaged the teen must have been from his at- "N-No…NO WAY!" He screamed, seeing the cloud of smoke disappearing to show Natsu…

…completely unharmed with a furious red ki emanating around him and holding his Kamehameha wave in the palm of his left hand.

"Clever clever." Natsu grinned to himself, tossing the blue ki wave ball in his hand up in the air and catching it. "Never knew you could bend ki to your whim. That's good to know. Gonna have to teach myself how to do that one of these days."

Goku, still completely shocked at to how his move could've left the teen completely undamaged, stuttered put, "B-But how? I-I had you…you were still moving to block it. H-How-"

"Simple." The dragon-boy cut him off. "I just went to Kaioken times two like you to boost up my speed and caught the wave. Easy-peasy. Granted, I didn't really need to go Kaioken x2, but hey, I barely even go above base Kaioken and you seemed so happy with yourself that I thought, 'Natsu, let's just be an asshole today and show Goku why exactly you hate surprises." He said with a smile, still tossing his Kamehameha up in the air before catching it for a final time. "You know what happens now, right?" The pink-haired warrior asked the black-haired Saiyan, who gritted his teeth as he stared at the teen.

' _Damn it, I got too cocky! I should've known it wouldn't be that easy. I've got no choice…I have to stop him before he does 'that!''_ Goku thought to himself as he screamed, "KAIOKEN…TIMES THREE!" Before Natsu could react, the Saiyan rushed towards him and raised began raining blow after blow to get him to release the Kamehameha from his grip. However, no matter how many hits he landed, Natsu still wouldn't release the ball. Angrily, he thrusted a knee straight into the dragon-boy's stomach and lunged straight for the ball befo-"URGH!" He grunted in pain as he felt a strong punch land straight on his face that sent him spiraling down onto King Kai's planet, causing him to crash roughly onto its surface.

"DAMN IT!" King Kai shouted, seeing once again that his planet was being destroyed by the two numbskulls. _'HRGH! I'd kill those two if they weren't already dead…and if they weren't more powerful than me too. Those two idiots! Especially Goku! I specifically told him that he shouldn't use the Kaioken above the second level! Ugh, what's the point of teaching people if they won't even listen to their mentors!'_ The Kai's attention was then taken by the injured Saiyan, whose Kaioken ki had disappeared, crawling out of the hole that his body had created. He could hear Goku's anguished groans as he crawled out. "Serves you right, you moron! I told you not to use the Kaioken above the second level, and what do you do?! You ignore me just so you could land, what? A couple hits against an opponent that allowed you too?"

"N-No way…he…he did-"

"Goku, look above you!" King Kai screamed, pointing towards the dragon-boy above them.

Goku, feeling nothing but pain and agony from pushing his body past the limit, slowly lifted up his head to see-"Haha…hehe…damn. He's one tough guy, huh King Kai?" He asked, collapsing onto the ground unconscious with a smile on his face.

Seeing that, the North Kai merely sighed in relief at Goku having collapsed before any more of his planet could be destroyed. He then looked upwards once more and shook his head at seeing Natsu hovering mid-air on his side staring down with a bored look on his face, his kaioken having dispersed long ago. But that wasn't the main thing the Kai was focusing on. No…it was something that both tantalized his curiosity and scared him tremendously. What his eyes were focused on as he stared at the dead boy floating above them was what he was doing to the Kamehameha wave he had caught from Goku…

…and how he was munching on it like it was an ordinary rice ball.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _ **King Kai's house**_

It took a couple of hours before Goku had awoken from collapsing on the ground from him and Natsu's fight and by that time the dragon-boy had already finished cleaning up their little mess. Currently, the two were once again stuffing their face while King Kai ate a normal person's rate while Bubbles and Gregory were playing outside the Kai's house. After what seemed like an eternity of listening to chewing and burping, the two finally ceased after all the food on the table had been eaten. The two then collapsed on the floor with full bellies and happy hearts. "Ahhhh that really hit the spot!" Goku said with a smile, rubbing his stomach.

Natsu turned his head to give him a cocky grin. "Surprised you have any appetite after I whooped your butt once again."

The Saiyan merely shook off the mild insult and laughed. "Yeah, sucks having lost again to you, but I won't let that slow me down. It's not like I haven't lost before so this feeling isn't new to me. Besides, now I've got something to focus on besides those two nasty Saiyans coming to my home."

The pink-haired fighter stared at him as he was talking and didn't see a drop off fear on the man. "Nothing ever gets you down, huh?"

"Nah, not really." Goku shrugged. "If it did, then I wouldn't be who I am today!" He laughed at that, scratching his head.

Natsu nodded to that logic. However, his mind then began to wander to a much darker place as he thought about what Goku had said earlier. _'He's got less than a month before he had to return to his planet…and then I'll be alone again.'_ His eyes widened after thinking that and shook his head. _'The hell is wrong with me?! It's not like I'll be completely alone. I'll still have my Dad, the dragons, and King Kai and his pals to keep me company. Besides, Goku has to go and save his friends…friends…'_ Natsu centered his line of thinking on that one seemingly insignificant word. _'Friends…never really had one before Goku. No one ever really gave me a chance before him…'_ To this day, Natsu didn't exactly understand why some of the denizens of Other World were so afraid of him. Sure he was powerful, but the Eternal Dragons were way more powerful and nobody talked about them without any contempt, unlike when they talked about him. He looked down at his solid, human-like body. _'If it wasn't for the dragons and Dad, then King Yenma would've left me like a weird ghost cloud like everybody else and I wouldn't have a body like this.'_ Natsu grimaced at remembering the cold look Yenma gave him when he allowed him the body and remembered the ominous words he left with him as he departed.

' _Make one mistake. Just one…and I promise, I don't care who you know or who your father is, I'll send you to the deepest pits of hell and leave you there to rot! Do you understand?!'_

Natsu sighed at remembering that. He still didn't know why Yenma disliked him so much, but it didn't bother him all that much. Or at least, Natsu made sure it didn't bring him down that much. As long as he stood out of Yenma's way, they got along fine…well not really. _'Hmm…wonder what I'm gonna do once Goku's gone…'_ Sighing to himself, the dragon-boy turned his head to look at the black-haired alien to see…him staring the teen right in the eyes. "Uhhh…do I have something on my face or something?" Natsu asked, feeling around for any loose crumbs.

Goku shook his head. "No, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh…I didn't know you actually thought about things." The pink-haired warrior said with a snarky grin.

However, either the Saiyan didn't know he was being mocked or didn't care to respond in kind. "Yeah, I was just thinking about how big my house was."

Natsu sweatdropped at both being ignored and at what exactly the Saiyan was thinking. "Uh…huh. I see. Well then, any particular reason as to why you were thinking about that?"

The Saiyan continued to stare blankly up in the air as he responded, "Well I mean, if my house was too small, then my wife, Chi-Chi, would be really mad at me. But if it was actually big, then I don't think she'd have a problem with it." He rambled on, mumbling to himself as Natsu and King Kai gave each other a look.

"Umm…that's…okay then. But, why are you thinking about how large your house is, Goku?" The North Kai asked his protégé.

Goku merely scratched his head as he replied, "Well I mean I was thinking of asking Chi-Chi if Natsu could live with us when I bring him back to life with the dragon balls."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" King Kai shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed alongside the North Kai in shock.

"OW! Geez, guys, why did ya have to scream so loud? I'm right here." The Saiyan said, rubbing his ears from the sheer volume of his friends' screams.

"Goku, what are you talking about? What you're saying…well, it's CRAZY!" The rotund Kai replied back to his idiotic protégé.

Goku, however, tilted his head in confusion at by what his current mentor was telling him. "Crazy? How is it crazy? The dragon balls have always been able to bring someone back to life."

The North Kai merely slapped his hand to his face by what the black-haired fighter was saying. "Duh, of course I know that! It's just…well…" The Kai slowly began to trail off into mumbles and grumbles.

Natsu, from the moment Goku had mentioned bringing him back to life and he had screamed at the man, had been frozen in shock as both the Saiyan and the Kai traded back and forths with one another. _'Coming back to life…and live with Goku and his family? Could…could I really do that?'_ It all felt like some weird dream. Like, this was all a fantasy and soon he'd wake up and continue with his somewhat hum-drum life (if you don't count the Eternal Dragons and living in Other World). Still…living on the planet that raised Goku seemed…like somewhere he'd be happy.

"NO! End of discussion, Goku!" King Kai growled, slamming his hand on top of the table.

Goku crossed his arms, annoyed. "Well, why not, King Kai? You've kept telling me that I can't do it, but you haven't told me why!" After having said that, the Kai sputtered and stuttered, unable to form any more words. "See? You don't have a reason! So, as soon as I'm done taking care of those mean Saiyans, I'll use the dragon balls as soon as they are able to be used again. Simple as that!" He nodded to himself with a smile, giving the thumbs up towards Natsu. "Then we can convince Chi-Chi to let you live in our house so we can train together. Plus, I have a son too, and he's in need of friends since we kinda live in the middle of nowhere hahahahaha!" The Saiyan laughed to himself. He then stopped to look at the thunderstruck dragon-boy to ask, "Well, what do you say? You wanna come back to life and live with me and my-"

"YES!" Natsu said, cutting off the martial artist and surprising both the Kai and the alien. Noticing his over-eagerness, he scratched his head with an embarrassed grin. "Hehe…I mean, yeah. I'd…I'd like that. My dad and the other dragons will be probably a little miffed because I'd be cutting my training short, but something tells me that I'll get plenty of training alongside you hahahahaha!"

"But…But wai-" King Kai trembled, stuttering to get a word out.

"AWESOME! Then as soon my friends and I beat the Saiyans, we can wish you back to life with the dragon balls! Granted, you'd have to wait around a year for the dragon balls to fix themselves after my friends use them to wish me back, if that's alright with you." Goku said to the pink-haired fighter.

Natsu eagerly nodded in response.

"Wait…h-hold on-"

"ALRIGHT! Then how's about we get another sparring session you and I to celebrate!" The Saiyan said, hopping up happily.

"Wait…n-no…h-ho-" _'Oh Yenma and the other Kais are gonna kill me…'_

Grinning, the dragon-boy nodded and slammed his fists together. "Bring it on…cause I'M ALL FIRED UP!" _'Yes…I'm gonna live again! And who knows what kind of adventures I'll be able to go on and the techniques I'll learn…I CAN'T WAIT!'_ Natsu happily thought to himself as he walked out of the Kai's house. The teen, however, had no idea what exactly was in store for him; What kind of foes he would have to face, the tragedies that would befall him, the mysteries that would be unraveled. Luckily though, the pink-haired fighter would not have to face those issues alone. Not anymore. All that could be said now was that a wild card had been put into the deck. A card that would change how the game would be played and who would be the players. As for how the dragon-boy would change the game, only time would tell…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! I know it's been a while since I've been on, but it's all an extremely long story and like I said, I'd rather spend time writing about this story. I don't know why I waited so long to write a crossover of two of my favorite animes, but here it finally is. Now, like I said before, Natsu will not be a Saiyan in this fic. He is somebody who has been trained by the Eternal Dragons and will have his own set of moves, while also learning new techniques from the Z-Fighters. Plus, if you haven't noticed, Natsu seems to have a blurry past along with a peculiar ability to eat ki…and that will all be explained in the future!**

 **Now, as for the arcs, like I said he will technically be in the Saiyan and Frieza sagas, but in Other World cause he's…well dead so he'd be no help. So unfortunately for Goku and Natsu, they won't be able to bring him back until the Namekians are on Earth and they can bring him back. Luckily though, he'll at least be able to meet Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha when they go to visit King Kai's planet in the Frieza saga. So, to summarize, I will kinda skip the Saiyan saga and lead into the Frieza saga next chapter where he will meet the dead Z-fighters and will have to play spectator to the fight between Frieza and the other Z-Fighters (plus Vegeta). From the Android Saga on is where Natsu will make changes and be a more productive member.**

 **Also, as for pairings, now if you've been reading my fics before you know what I'll be doing so I'm gonna need your help for the newbies. On the count of 3, yell out what the pairing will be for Natsu in this story…1…2…3!**

" **HAREM!"**

 **Very good! You remember! Now yes, this will be a harem fic, which will most likely consist of Android 18 (sorry Krillin, but I have another woman lined up for you…probably Maron, the blue-haired woman), Kefla, Kale (yeah, those two won't come into play for a loooooooooooong time, but it will give me time to develop Android 18 and Natsu's relationship!), maybe Android 21 because I like her as a character. Feel free to give me any more suggestions and I will take them into consideration, barring people like Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl.**

 **And one more thing, I'm sure I'll get plenty of people saying, "AHHHH Natsu could never beat *insert name here* this is bullshit! Blah blah blah POWER LEVELS!" Yeah well, let a quote from TFS Vegeta explain how I feel on the subject, "Power Levels are bullshit!" And they really are sometimes, but I will try and keep it in believable circumstances though.**

 **Anyhoo, I'm PUMPED for this story and if you like Fairy Tail or DBZ and you are just as pumped, then feel free to leave a favorite, follow, and a REVIEEEEEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYOOOOO! I'm back with another chapter of To Be a Savior or a Destroyer! Took me a lot less time to get out this chapter than my first cuz I'm HELLA PUMPED TO WRITE THIS STORY! Dragon Ball Z, regardless of its flaws, is my all-time favorite anime. If it wasn't for it, I'd never have gotten into anime and I hope this little fanfic is enough of a thank you to its creators for helping me get into the world of anime. Anyhoo, for this chapter I'll be time-skipping around the Frieza Saga because I don't want Natsu to play spectator forever because that would be boring to write and I'm sure boring to read. So, I'm gonna try to get that all out of the way this chapter so by chapter three, Natsu will be alive again and we can get into the introduction of Trunks and the Android Saga. So, without further ado…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball Z. They each belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _ **King Kai's Planet (Before the Saiyan Saga)**_

Goku's heart raced as he tightened the strings on top of his blue and red boots. Soon he would have to race towards Yenma's palace so Kami could teleport him down towards Earth so he could fight the Saiyans that planned on destroying his planet. As the Saiyan rose to stand, he tightened the string also around the middle of his gi in anticipation. Was he nervous? A little, but not out of fear of fighting the enemy Saiyans. The fear he felt stemmed from the mystery of what he would find once he was back on Earth. Judging by what King Kai told him, even if Bulma and the others brought him back at this very moment, the Saiyans would still arrive before he could be teleported back to Earth. He was sure his friends had prepped for the coming battle, but the black-haired fighter still felt a dark pit of fear welling up inside of him. Gritting his teeth, Goku slammed his fist into his other open palm. _'I can't think like this! I have to have faith that my friends can hold the other two Saiyans off until I arrive.'_ Goku thought to himself as he walked out of the North Kai's house.

As he walked out, the Saiyan turned his head to see King Kai off to the side concentrating to study how close the other Saiyans were to his home planet. The Kai had last told him that they were at least 3 hours away the last time he'd ask, and that had been quite a while ago. Shaking his head, Goku turned his head to the other side to see Bubbles and Gregory napping off to the side of the Kai's house. A small smile stretched across his face at seeing that innocent image. He wondered if his son was sleeping now at this very moment at his and Chi-Chi's house. _'Or is he going to fight with the others?'_ That particular side brought up two conflicting feelings inside of the Saiyan. One was a feeling of pride at the thought of his young son fighting to protect his planet as Goku had once had when he was around his age. And the other feeling…was that same sense of fear of seeing his son lifeless on the floor at the hands of his so-called Saiyan brethren. His ki surged at that particular image, quickly calming himself before he could lose himself in a rage. _'That won't happen…I won't ever let that happen.'_ Goku thought to himself as he broke himself out of that stupor.

Moving his head one final time, the martial artist caught the sight of the other person residing on this planet. Walking over, he stared at Natsu, his training partner and new friend, meditating underneath the shade of the only tree to reside on the Kai's planet. Even now, Goku could sense an overwhelming ki from the boy. _'Even after all the time we trained together and fought one another, I never once saw him use his full power.'_ The Saiyan thought to himself, wondering just what vast potential the teen actually had. The dragon-boy was still in his weighted, fighting gi like he was. It was one of the many similarities the two shared. His eyes then looked up and stared at the large, yellow halo floating above the teen. His thoughts then floated back towards the promise he had made to the pink-haired teen to bring him back to life as soon as he and his friends beat the other Saiyans. Goku could still see that ecstatic, happy grin that formed across the teen's face as he heard what the black-haired martial artist planned to do. He also remembered King Kai's uproar at hearing about the Saiyan's plans, but Goku brushed those off. The North Kai was a worry-wart so he couldn't let that stop him from keeping his promise. Breaking himself out of his head, Goku stopped in front of his new friend and looked down at the meditating teen.

Slowly, Natsu's eyes began to open as he returned from his intense meditation training. He then caught sight of orange right in front of him and smiled. "Y'know, it's kinda weird to just stare at someone when they're meditating. Especially when you're right in front of them. Really getting a creepy vibe." The teen laughed to himself, rolling backwards and hopping up to his feet to be eye-to-eye with the Saiyan warrior.

Goku chuckled at that. "Haha, maybe maybe. I could just feel the power flowing from you, even while you were meditating and I couldn't help it."

Natsu shrugged with a cocky grin. "What can I say? The Eternal Dragons trained me well. I've kicked you butt enough times to get that point across!" The teen laughed at that, getting another chuckle from the Saiyan.

"Yeah, enjoy it while it lasts because I promise that the next time we meet, I'll be a hundred times stronger. And when that time comes when you're on Earth, we'll have a battle and settle just who's really the strongest!" The black-haired warrior grinned, gripping his fist as he stared at the pink-haired fighter in front of him.

Staring at the man, Natsu returned the grin and slammed his two fists together. "Fine by me! You just better keep that promise because if you're anything less than one hundred times stronger, then I swear I'll make you regret wasting my time!"

Goku nodded at that. "Then it's a promise. We'll both get stronger and we'll keep getting stronger. And no matter how many times we fight, we'll always push each other, right?" He said, holding out his hand towards the pink-haired fighter.

Natsu continued staring at the man in front of him. Never in all his time in Other World had he ever met a man such as Son Goku. No one, besides the Eternal Dragons, had made him want to fight and surpass his own limitations. But now he had met him, and there was no way in hell that he would allow himself to be anything other than the greatest. As the two continued staring at the other, Natsu raised his hand and grabbed ahold of the Saiyan's own and the two shook on said promise. "Right. Now go." He said, pointing up above the Saiyan's head.

Goku gave the teen a quizzical look until he looked where he was pointing and saw that his halo was slowly disappearing. "They did it! They wished me back…but does that mean-"

"Yes, Goku." King Kai solemnly nodded. "The Saiyans are minutes from descending to Earth. You have to hurry back to Yenma now. Kami will be waiting to take you back to the Earth so you can stop the Saiyans."

Goku nodded at the Kai's words. "Right. I'll beat them!" He quickly took to the air in the direction of Yenma's palace, but before he left, the Saiyan warrior turned back one last time towards the friend's he had made, "Thanks for everything guys! Really! I promise I'll make it up to you all!"

King Kai stared up at his protégé and nodded back. "Just beat those nasty Saiyans, no offense, and show them just how awesome my training really was!"

Goku grinned back and gave the Kai a thumbs up. He then turned his towards the dragon-boy to see him giving him a grin of his own along with a thumbs up of his own. Nodding to himself, the Saiyan warrior quickly blast off towards Yenma's palace.

Both King Kai and Natsu stared as the warrior they had the privilege of knowing flew away towards the coming battle that they had all helped train him for. The Kai released a sigh he had been holding for who knows how long and turned back in the direction of where the Earth was located and position his antennae so he could see just what was going to happen between the Saiyans and Son Goku's friends. Hearing the sound of shuffling grass, the North Kai saw the pink-haired teen that often traveled to his home world also take to the sky. "Hey wait, where are you going? Aren't you gonna watch?"

The teen merely shook his head in response. "No."

"What?! Why not? Don't you care what's going to happen to Goku's planet or friend's?!"

Natsu shook his head again. "Of course I care, but what's the point of just watching if I can't do jack-shit! If I watch knowing that I can't stop what's happening…I'm only gonna get angrier and angrier which will solve absolutely nothing."

The Kai slowly nodded at that. "Right…of course."

Natsu gripped his fists in anger at feeling helpless to help Goku and his friends. While he had no idea what they were like, it still didn't change the fact that watching them fight for their lives would be absolutely horrifying to watch. So, he would do the only thing he could do, "I'm going to go train with the Eternal Dragons. Goku and I made a promise. I know he's going to beat those Saiyans…I know he will. He's stronger than when he first got here and I know he'll give everything he's got and more against those rotten bastards. And I promised him I'd be stronger…and I'd keep getting stronger like him. That's all I can do now…and that's what I'm gonna do now." He told the Kai before blasting off into the air, away from the Kai's home planet.

The Kai watched the pink-haired fighter as he vanished into the sky. His mind wandered back to when Goku had promised to revive the dead teen back to life so they could train back on Earth and fight. The North Kai knew he must have seemed unreasonable to both Natsu and Goku about being against reviving the dead teen, but…that didn't change the fact that he was right. For if Goku did decide to revive Natsu…a great calamity would soon befall not just the Earth, but all of creation. The entire universe would be in danger…but whether it came from whom he was thinking of…or another slumbering figure, he couldn't tell. All he could tell was that everything would change as soon as Natsu touched the land of the living. Nothing would be as it was supposed to play out…and whether that was a good thing or a bad thing…remained to be seen.

* * *

 _ **Other World (One month later)**_

He was exhausted.

Oh so fucking exhausted. Natsu's entire body still felt sore as he sprinted towards King Kai's planet via Snake Way. It had been around a month since he had left King Kai's planet to go train with his father on the Eternal Dragon's homeworld. Not much was known about their homeworld and few had ever had the privilege of entering its sacred grounds. Natsu, however, was one of the few people that was able to enter freely with no repercussions…as long as he didn't wreck too much stuff. Which made it tough when your father was a very large red dragon and he was a very small young man with a large amount of raw potential. So, to say the least, the dragon-boy was disciplined…a lot.

But none of that mattered to the teen as he saw the small Kai's planet in the distance, No, all Natsu cared about at the moment was finally being able to see Goku so they could spar like they had before. Plus, he'd be able to meet all his friends that he had told the pink-haired teen oh so long ago. _'I hope I don't screw this up! Father said first impressions last a lifetime and I don't want Goku's friends to think I'm some kind of wacko…well at least, not that much of a wacko.'_ The pink-haired fighter thought to himself, hopping off the tail of Snake Way and landed safely onto the Kai's planet. "YO! KING KAI, I'M BA-" The teen slowly trailed off as he raised his head to see three strange individuals on the Kai's homeworld. The first person seemed the most normal out of the three; a man with long hair that trailed to his mid-back, an x-shaped scar on his face, an orange gi similar to Goku's but with no blue undershirt beneath, orange gi bottoms, blue cuffs, and black shoes. The other two seemed the most peculiar; one was a tall, bald man with…three eyes? _'That's so fucking cool…'_ Natsu thought to himself as he looked to see that the man was also shirtless and had a large scar trailing down his chest, green gi bottoms, and black shoes. Finally, the third person was an odd one; he was the shortest of the three as well as the palest seeing as he had quite the peculiar skin tone, he also had a black flat cap on, large red dots on his cheeks, a small white tank top on, black gi bottoms, and black shoes.

The three stared at this new person whom had entered into the sacred ground of King Kai and stared in slight disbelief at someone waltzing in and screaming for the North Kai with no ounce of respect. "U-Uh, who are you?" The man in the orange gi asked, pointing towards the pink-haired dragon-boy.

"And why do you want to see King Kai?" The three-eyed man asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Natsu stared at the three in slight awe. After all, he had always envisioned what these people would look like from the stories Goku would tell, but he never imagined look this- "-Weird…" The dragon-boy mumbled to himself, still staring at the three people.

"Hey, what did he call us?" The smallest of the three chimed in, crossing his arms across his own smaller chest in what seemed to be an imitation of the three-eyed man's pose.

"Wow…I mean, Goku always you guys were funny looking and strong…but man oh man, I never thought any of you would be like this! You guys must be Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu, right?" Natsu grinned, pushing his arms on the sides of his waist.

The mention of the familiar spiky-haired fighter the three had managed to befriend caught their attention as the long-haired man asked, "Whoa, wait, you know Goku? How?"

Before the teen could answer however, a voice echoed from inside the Kai's house. "He trained here with Goku, that's how. Can't believe it's already been a month since he left, but when he gets serious in his training, he's about as determined as Goku can be." A familiar rotund blue alien said as he walked out of his house in his same familiar attire with his arms crossed behind his back.

Seeing the North Kai the same as ever caused Natsu to break out in an elated grin. "Yo, King Kai! You look…well the same!"

The North Kai sighed, "And about as blunt and honest as ever…" Turning to the three spectating the conversation, he waved a hand over to the dragon-boy and said, "This is Natsu. While Goku was training to defeat the two Saiyans, he met Natsu whom also came here frequently to train. Quite frankly it was one of the most terrifying moments of my life, but I can't say that Natsu's involvement was detriment. In fact, it was quite the opposite and spurred Goku to train even harder, which I'm sure we can all agree is always a rather destructive affair, if you know what I'm…Saiyan." The Kai suddenly stopped himself and covered his mouth as he tried to hold back his laughs from his rather…poor pun. However, after hearing no other laughs from his pun, the Kai raised his head to see the three whom were currently training on his planet to be giving him looks ranging from embarrassment, to confusion, to irritated. "What…too soon?"

"It'll always be too soon for that kind of joke, King Kai, considering how we got here in the first place." The three-eyed man said with an irritated look.

Sensing his irritation, Natsu suddenly came to a realization. "Wait…if you guys are here…then that means…the Saiyans killed you?"

Tien sighed with derision as he replied, "I'd like to say no, but unfortunately I don't have that luxury. Ever since our battle with the Saiyans, we've been here in Other World training with King Kai while Goku and the others went to Namek to-"

"WAIT, WHAT?! They went to Namek?! For what?! I thought you guys had your own set of dragon balls?!" Natsu cried out in shock.

Yamcha cut in for Tien as he said, "Well, we did…until the Saiyans killed Piccolo who was linked to Kami, who created the dragon balls in the first place. And when Piccolo died…well so did Kami. And therefore-"

"-The dragon balls were unusable…" The pink-haired fighter muttered to himself. _'Shit…SHIT SHIT SHIT! Damn it! I should've been there…I could have helped! Then no one would've had to die!'_ Natsu gripped his hands in anger as he realized just how naïve he was to think Goku could've handled things on his own.

"Enough, Natsu." The North Kai chimed in, pulling the teen out from his thoughts. "I know that look and there was nothing you could have done. You were dead and there was no way Yenma would've allowed you to assist anyone in the world of the living. There are sacred laws against that kind of thing and you're no exception to it." _'No matter who your father is…'_ The Kai thought to himself.

Natsu just shook his head as he gritted his teeth. "Still…I could've…I should've..." He suddenly released a heavy sigh. "Fuck…forget it. You're right." Shaking his head again, a small smile sprung across his face. "Well, at least they'll be able to use the dragon balls on Planet Namek, right?" He asked the four, suddenly getting concerned glances exchanged between themselves. "R-Right?"

Another heavy sigh emanated from the North Kai. "Natsu…there's some…things I need to explain to you. Come into my house and I'll make us some tea…" _'And because you'll need to sit down for what I'm about to tell you…'_

* * *

 _One explanation later_

It had been over an hour since the Kai went inside with the confused dragon-boy and nothing but the apparent loud outburst of rage and the sound of affirmation uttered from the North Kai was heard from inside. Other than that, the planet was dead quiet (no pun intended) as both Tien and Chaotzu meditated and Yamcha was quietly training. As the three continued with their own set of training, the Kai had finally begun to finish with his explanation of the events Natsu had missed as he was training with his father. It honestly surprised the Kai that the boy whom was known to wear his heart on his sleeve be almost silent (except for said screams of rage, which was actually an improvement from him smashing and destroying things like the last time the North Kai had given him bad news) as he told him of what transpired on Earth and Planet Namek. However, he could understand the teen's own rage. _'Heck, it was even hard for me, the calm, collected, and oh so handsome King Kai to hold back my own anger at seeing my star pupil be batted around like he was nothing by that tyrant Frieza.'_ The Kai thought to himself as he sipped out of his tea cup in front of him.

"But he won…even after everything…he won. Just like I knew he would…" Natsu murmured to himself. _'But at a high cost…having to watch as his best friend, Krillin, be murdered by that… bastard of a tyrant! Hrgh…I'm glad Goku tore him a new one. He deserved everything Goku gave him and more. Murdering not one, but two races for what? Fear? Immortality?'_ The pink-haired warrior shook his head. "And the Namekians…"

"Back on Earth as we speak with all of Goku's friends. Last time I checked they were all searching for their own Namekian dragon balls on account of them-"

"-Regenerating faster, yeah. Uncle Porunga once told me it only takes him around 130 days to recover, while it takes Uncle Shenron a full year." That brought a small smile to the dragon-boy's face. "Hehe, he always makes it a point to tease Shenron about that. Along with the fact that his body is a bit more…muscular than Shenron's own." The teen muttered to himself, remembering the times the two dragons would argue with one another about that certain subject.

"Hmm, perhaps I was wrong about the Eternal Dragon's not having a sense of humor." King Kai mumbled as he scratched his chin.

Natsu nodded to that. _'Time to stop avoiding the biggest question on my mind.'_ "And Goku…?"

That stopped the Kai dead in his tracks. This was what he was dreading the most. He knew that the teen had formed quite a strong bond with the Saiyan as they both trained together and having to say that his alien friend has been MIA ever since Namek had exploded was not something he was excited about. "Goku…*sigh* no one has seen hide or hair of him since Namek exploded. I couldn't tell you if he was dead or-"

"He's alive." Natsu said, cutting the Kai off. "He had to be. Think about it! If Goku was dead, then wouldn't he have come straight here! He's gotta be alive! Maybe…maybe he landed off on a distant planet-"

"But to do get to a distant planet he would've had to have had a working ship, but there were no working ships around him. There was no time to go back to his own ship he took to Namek and Frieza's ship was destroyed because of Vegeta." The Kai fired back at the teen. It hurt him having to crush Natsu's hopes, but there was no point in wallowing in despair. "Even if Goku is dead-"

"He's no-"

"BUT IF HE IS-" The North Kai screamed over the pink-haired dragon-boy. "-then his friends can wish him back with the Namekian dragon balls, which you obviously know can-"

"-Wish people back to life as many times as they want so long as they didn't die by natural causes, yes I know!" Natsu growled back, gripping the table. "But-"

"But nothing! You think it's easy for me to think like this?! You don't think I want to believe that Goku is alive! He was my star pupil, and even thought that guy made me want to tear off my antennae more times than I could count, I still cared about him! But thinking about 'what if's' isn't going to help. Whether he's alive or dead, either way it'll be fine! As soon as his friends find the dragon balls, we can find our answers and put this matter to rest once and for all, okay?" The Kai said, staring at the teen through his teashade glasses.

As much as Natsu wanted to scream and yell that the Kai was wrong, he was right. Whether Goku was alive or dead, with the Namekian dragon balls everything would be alright. Quietly, the teen made a quiet prayer of thanks to his uncle Porunga before raising his head and slowly nodding in silence towards the Kai in front of him.

Seeing that put the Kai at ease as he sighed in relief. "Good. Now, if I were you, I'd give yourself a proper introduction to Goku's friends, okay? Seeing as how you'll…*sigh*, be living on their planet soon enough." The North Kai's shoulders drooped low at that thought. _'As long as none of the Kai's or…Supreme Kai forbid,_ _ **he**_ _finds out…then everything will be fine.'_

Hearing the Kai mention his eventual trip to the world of the living surprised the dragon-boy. "Wow, I'm surprised you're not keeling over and having a heart attack after what happened last time somebody mentioned that." The teen chuckled, crossing his arms.

A heavy sigh emanated from the North Kai as he replied, "Once you've lived as long as I have, you can tell when you're fighting a hopeless battle. I may have not known Goku long, but even I know when he's set his stubborn mind on something, nothing in the universe can change it." The rotund, blue Kai shook his head at the thought.

Natsu nodded at the Kai's response. "Yeah. Hell, the guy could probably rival my own stubbornness! Hahahahaha!" He laughed, scratching his head.

The Kai, however, didn't share in the laughter. "Hmm, yes yes, now do as I've said. Last time I checked on Earth, Goku's friends had almost managed to retrieve the final Namekian dragon ball. Sooner or later they'll have to summon Porunga, and then you'll be the Earth's problem. I assume you've said your goodbye to your father and the other Eternal Dragons?" He asked the teen, whom replied with a nod. "Good. At least your father taught you some manners before you left. Now go. Introduce yourself properly." King Kai said, waving his hand towards the open door.

As soon as he did, Natsu nodded once again and began walking outside. Before he left however, the dragon-boy held back and turned his head towards the Kai. "I know I've always been kind of an annoyance to you, but I really appreciate you letting me train and hang around here. You're a real stand-up guy! Thanks for everything!" The pink-haired warrior grinned, giving the Kai a thumbs up before departing from the house.

The Kai stood there alone in his house as he crossed his arms behind his back as stood in thought. The dragon-boy had been a constant nuisance on his planet, that was a fact. However, neither Gregory or Bubbles had ever seemed to reciprocate that same thought seeing as they had taken to the pink-haired fighter quite quickly. It seemed to the Kai that only he was mildly annoyed by the destruction the dragon-boy left in his wake, which increased dramatically once Goku and him had begun training together. _'Still though…I suppose I'd be lying if I said that things were definitely not boring when those two were around.'_ A small smile stretched across the blue Kai's face as he nodded to himself. _'That kid…so much raw potential inside of him. I can tell he's improved these past few months, but even now I can still see the untapped potential he has. Goku definitely saw it, otherwise he'd have never brought up reviving Natsu back to life. *sigh* Even though I know things are gonna go bad soon enough, I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't at least curious to see just what Natsu does once he arrives on Earth.'_ Turning back towards where the pink-haired fighter had exited, the Kai thought to himself, _'You're gonna go far, kid…that's something I know for a fact.'_

While the Kai was stuck in his thoughts inside his house, Natsu had already begun to introduce himself towards the three Z-Fighters that had perished from the Saiyan's might. However, Tien's Chiaotzu's, and Yamcha's introductions were quite short though seeing as how Goku had seemed to tell Natsu quite enough about the three fighters. It was a bit awkward at first, but thanks to the pink-haired teen's rather boisterous personality, it helped speed things into a more friendly and open conversation between the four fighters. At the moment, the four were sitting in a small circle as Yamcha was finishing up a tale from his past. "WHOA WHOA, WAIT!" Natsu said, holding up his hands as he pointed towards the ex-bandit. "You mean to tell me you wanted to use the dragon balls to…cure your girl-phobia?" The dragon-boy asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"What?" Yamcha asked, shrugging his shoulders. "So what if I used to be afraid of talking to girls? I'm not now, and once I'm revived, my wonderful girlfriend, Bulma, and I will reignite our love once again an-"

"Okay, I'm bored now. Anyone else have any interesting stories about yourselves?" Natsu asked, cutting off the ex-bandit.

"Ooo Ooo!' Chiaotzu murmured, shooting his hand up in the air. "I could tell you about how we first met Goku!"

Tien chuckled with his eyes closed as he nodded. "Now that's a memory I'll never forget."

"Alright, sounds interesting! So wha-"

"HOLD ON!" Yamcha interjected, yelling at the top of his lungs. "I wasn't done telling my story yet!"

Natsu nodded at that. "I know, but I got bored of it, y'know?" He shrugged carelessly, pointing at the smaller fighter along with the three-eyed warrior beside him. "And now I wanna hear one of their stories." The dragon-boy said bluntly, eliciting mild chuckles from both Tien and Chiaotzu to the dismay of Yamcha.

"Grgh!" Yamcha grunted, gritting his teeth towards the grinning pink-haired fighter. "Oh yeah! …Well why don't you tell us something about you, huh?"

Hearing that, Chiaotzu nodded fervently at that. "Yeah, you told us you've been here for so long. You've gotta have some stories about when you were alive and someone with your power must have some real awesome ones!"

However, instead of an elated pink-haired fighter begin to tell a story like the three intended to see, they were surprised to see an embarrassed one crossing his arms in frustration. "Hehe, yeah…about that. See, the thing about that is…I have absolutely no idea what I did or who I was back when I was alive." Natsu replied. He could see from the shocked faces of the three fighters that they found it rather hard to believe. "I'm serious. I've tried countless times, especially when I meditate, but I can never find something to grab onto. All I ever get are headaches whenever I so much as try to think about my past. It's…really rather irritating, but I gave up a long time ago." The teen shrugged to himself. "I mean, I've been here for years and anyone who might have known me either died or moved on long ago. No sense trying to figure out a past filled with that, right?"

Tien was the first to speak up after hearing that shocking revelation. "I suppose so, but…I'd still at least be somewhat curious if I was in your shoes. I can't imagine not being able to remember Chiaotzu or any of training. They made me who I am today. My memories are what shaped me into the person I am and just forgetting all that…I have no idea what I'd do if that ever happened to me."

Natsu merely shrugged again. "Believe me, I felt the same long ago. All I tried doing was try to remember my past, but like I said, it was pointless. But it's not all bad. With all that empty space, I was able to make new memories filled with Goku and the ones who raised me, the Eternal Dra-" The teen was suddenly cut short by King Kai's sudden appearance beside the crew.

"It's time." The Kai stated, positioning his antennae towards the direction of a certain blue and green planet.

"T-Time for what?" Yamcha asked.

The Kai stood still as he replied, "Your friends have finally summoned the Namekian dragon, Porunga, and have already made their first wish to summon the souls of both Goku and Krillin from the now destroyed Planet Namek." Hearing that news, Natsu quickly sprinted up and placed his hand on the back of the Kai's back causing him to jump up slightly. "Geez, would you give a Lord of World's a little warning before you put your grubby hands on top of him!" He growled towards the dragon-boy.

"Sorry, King Kai." The dragon warrior apologized before continuing. "But I have to see…I have to see if Goku is really dead…" Quickly, Natsu closed his eyes and allowed himself to see through the Kai's vision and saw his Uncle Porunga surrounded by numerous individuals underneath a darkened sky. _'It's begun…'_

' _Yes…it has.'_ The Kai replied, via their psychic bond.

Through the Kai's vision, Natsu was able to see his uncle Porunga reply to the Earthlings and Namekians below him as he stated, " _ **I have summoned the soul of the one called Krillin. But I cannot summon the soul of the other for he is alive and well."**_

Natsu's heart suddenly began to speed up at hearing that revelation from his uncle. _'Yes…I KNEW IT! I told you, King Kai!'_

' _So you did. Hehe, I think this is the first time ever I'm glad to actually be wrong about something. It feels oddly humbling.'_

Quickly, the Kai delivered the news to three Earthling fighters who were currently living on his planet as he turned back to concentrate.

The two then continued listening to the conversation back on Earth.

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

It was a shock.

Perhaps the greatest shock the Z-crew had ever felt in their lives. Their friend, Son Goku, had indeed survived his bout with the evil Frieza. To say everyone was ecstatic at the news would definitely be an understatement. Numerous cheers went out from the mouths of such ecstatic individuals such as Gohan, Puar, and Oolong as they hopped up in down in boisterous jubilance. However, while everyone was cheering at the good news, a certain long-haired, bluenette beautiful genius was scratching her head in confusion. Bulma, whom was currently dressed in a white, long-sleeved turtleneck beneath a dark blue shirt that ended at her mid-thigh with the words, 'Bulma' plastered on the front along with belt tied around her waist, asked aloud, "But if Goku's alive…why hasn't he come back?" As she asked, several people began scratching their own heads as they tried to come up with an answer.

The first to speak was none other than the man's own son, Gohan, whom was wearing a white and yellow striped long-sleeved shirt underneath blue overalls along with his embarrassing bowl-cut haircut, replied, "M-Maybe his spaceship's broken!"

Muri, whom was the new Namekian Grand Elder, answered, "Then ask Porunga to summon him!"

Bulma nodded in agreement. "Right of course!" She then turned towards the large green Eternal dragon and asked, "Wish number two: bring Krillin back to life!"

Porunga nodded.

Suddenly, a short, bald man clad in Saiyan gear appeared before the Earthling and Namekians as if from thin air.

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered, seeing their friend alive and well.

"I'm…so confused right now." Krillin muttered, staring at his friends when the last thing he remembered was being blown up on Planet Namek. He then grunted as he was tackled by Gohan in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you again." Gohan sniffled, hugging his friend.

The bald ex-monk chuckled, "Yeah…good to be back hehe."

" _ **It is done. I also pulled his tattered body and clothes back together…my treat."**_ Porunga smiled down towards the group below him.

Bulma gave him a smile and wink back as she replied cheerily, "You're awful sweet for such a scary looking dragon!" It was hard to tell from so far below, but she could've sworn she saw the Eternal Dragon blush from her words. She giggled, "And finally…bring Son Goku back here!"

…

…

…

" _ **He refuses. He says he will return on his own."**_

* * *

 _ **King Kai's planet**_

"What? Why the heck would he do that?" Natsu asked aloud towards the King Kai.

Yamcha, feeling glad someone started talking again after such a long silence, asked, "Wait, what's happening now?"

The dragon-boy turned back and replied, "Your friends tried summoning Goku back to Earth from whatever planet is on, but he refused and said he'd come back on his own."

"Wait, why the heck would he do that?!" Tien asked, shocked.

The Kai merely shrugged. "Why does Goku do anything?"

…

…

…

"Training." Natsu deadpanned.

"Training." King Kai deadpanned.

"Training." Yamcha deadpanned.

"Training." Tien deadpanned.

"Training." Chiaotzu deadpanned.

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

Everyone was shocked once again. Here they had just found out moments ago that their good friend was alive and well, but now refused to come back to his friends and family? It stunned everyone present as they starred upwards towards the Eternal Dragon. Piccolo, however, whom was wearing his usual white turban, white cloak, and purple gi, was the first to recover. "If he says he'll come back on his own, let him be. We might as well bring someone back from King Kai's back to life."

Some however were still stunned and irritated at the Saiyan's refusal to come home. _'Hrgh…Goku. How could you just refuse to come home when your wife and child have been worried sick about you?'_ Chi-Chi, whom had black hair tied up in a bun and her usual Chinese-like attire on, thought to herself, biting her lip in silence.

Bulma slowly nodded. "Well…guess you're right. Who should we wish back though? Maybe Ya-" Suddenly the bluenette was cut off by the Eternal Dragon.

" _ **Forgive my interruption, but your friend has a request. He asks that you do revive someone of his choosing. He said that he had made a promise to this person and wishes to use his wish to revive said person."**_

Everyone was shocked to hear that. Goku wanted to bring someone back to life? Well, surely he knew that they all were planning on reviving their dead friends, but then why would he interject to say he wanted to wish someone back? Gohan was the first to speak up, "Who does my dad want to wish back to life?"

Strangely enough, and to most people's fears, Porunga began to chuckle under his breath at the question. _**"But of course…as you wish, Son Goku. He asks that you revive my nephew, Natsu. Your friend says he trained with him at King Kai's while he was training to defeat the Saiyans. He says he is a powerful friend and wishes to revive him so…they can train together."**_

Everyone suddenly facefaulted to the ground at hearing that.

' _Of course…what does my dad ever think about besides training?'_ Gohan thought to himself as he chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

 _ **King Kai's planet**_

The North Kai was the first to react as he slapped his palm to his face and sighed. "Guess I knew this was coming…"

Natsu, however, was chuckling to himself as he scratched his head. "Well this is…awkward."

"What? What's awkward?" Yamcha asked.

"Well…hehe…Goku wants to use the last wish to…uh…wish me back to life." The rose-haired warrior replied, scratching his head awkwardly.

Yamcha's jaw suddenly dropped to the floor, while Tien and Chiaotzu merely chuckled to themselves. He suddenly turned on them, "What the hell's so funny?! Goku wants to use one of the wishes on some guy he just met instead of his own friends!" The ex-bandit yelled at the two.

The three-eyed man stared back at the ex-bandit and said, "I heard, but so what? It's not like it's the end of the world, right? Two of us would've had to stay behind anyways, so what's another 130 days in this place?"

"W-Well yeah, but-"

"But nothing. If Goku wants to use the wish on this guy, then let him. Obviously Goku must have some sort of plan for him, otherwise he'd have never asked in the first place." Tien retorted back towards Yamcha. He then turned his head towards the dragon-boy and asked, "You're strong, right?"

Natsu's eyes widened at suddenly being called out and replied, "Uh…y-yeah! I am."

"Stronger than Goku?" Tien continued.

"…Well, let's just say I have a higher win count than our Saiyan friend." Natsu grinned, slamming a fist to his chest.

Tien smiled at hearing that. "Of course you do. No wonder Goku wants to wish you back."

Yamcha, however, was still flabbergasted at his friend's calmness. "I can't believe you're being so calm about all this…"

The bald three-eyed fighter merely shrugged. "I would've stayed here with Chiaotzu forever if the dragon balls couldn't bring him back. 130 more days is nothing."

The ex-bandit traced his eyes towards the smaller, pale fighter. _'Right…he's already been wished back with our dragon balls once…I can't believe I'm the one whining while Chiaotzu is completely calm. I'm so disappointed in myself…'_ "F-Forgive me, Chiaotzu. I wasn't thinking clearly." Yamcha apologized, bowing towards the small warrior.

Chiaotzu raised his hands in the air in front of him as he said, "Hey, there's no need for all that. It's okay. Really."

Yamcha sighed in relief at hearing that. "Thanks, Chiaotzu." The ex-bandit smiled and was glad to hear that his friend accepted his apology. He then turned towards the rose-haired fighter and asked, "Hey, when you get back to Earth, if you see a blue-haired woman, tell her to wait a little longer and I'm thinking about her, okay?"

Natsu nodded in reply.

"Thanks…you're a good person. I hope you really help us out in the times to come." Yamcha said, giving the teen a thumbs up.

Natsu replied with his own thumbs up. "And I can't wait to train with all of you when you all get back to Earth. Thank you…all of you." He smiled towards the three fighters before turning back to the North Kai. "Okay…I'm ready."

The Kai stayed silent as he concentrated back on Earth.

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

Bulma sighed as she stared upwards at the Eternal Dragon. "Well…if that's what Goku wants, then so be it. Hey, dragon, bring this Natsu guy back to life!"

It was strange, but she could've sworn she saw a smile stretch across the dragon's face as he yelled, _**"And so shall it be!"**_ Porunga shouted, his eyes glowing red as suddenly, and to everyone's shock, a young rose-haired man suddenly appeared in front of them just like Krillin just had moments ago. The man seemed shocked to be in front of them, as if he was as surprised as they all were. His eyes looked down as he slammed his foot down on the concrete streets of West City with his sandals. His eyes then shot up above his head and a wild smile stretched across his face.

"I'm alive…I'm…I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs, stretching his arms upwards in the air! The rose-haired fighter took a huge influx of air into his lungs as he said, "Oh wow! Is this what air tastes like in the living world? It tastes…oddly polluted and stuff…ah who cares! I'm alive! Woo-hoo!" He yelled hopping up into the air in glee.

"Well…he seems…like a chipper one." Bulma muttered, getting nods from the others in the group. _'Kinda cute too…in a simple sort of way.'_

Hearing that, Natsu turned his head towards everyone and smiled. "Wow…so you must all be Goku's friends! He's told me so much about you, but meeting you finally is just so different! Nice to meetcha, the na-"

" _ **YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT A PROPER GREETING!"**_ Porunga suddenly shouted, scaring everyone below him, with the exception of the rose-haired fighter who was chuckling nervously.

"Hehe…sorry, uncle!" He apologized before continuing with his introduction. "Hello, everyone. Thank you so much for bringing me back to life! My name is Natsu and I hope we can all be great friends!" Natsu grinned before giving them all a slight bow.

…

…

…

Natsu raised an eyebrow at everyone's silence as he looked upwards from his bow to see everyone sweating and looking at him nervously. "W-What? Do I have something on my face?"

"D-Did you just call Porunga, a-an Eternal Dragon…uncle?" Krillin stuttered out, inwardly praying he heard that all wrong.

' _Bald head…short…buff…must be Krillin!'_ "No, you heard right, Krillin! Porunga is one of my many uncles! Hehe, practically all the Eternal Dragons are my family! Shenron included!" Natsu replied, laughing as he scratched his head.

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Everyone replied in shock.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! WHOOOP! DONE! Took me a bit, but I finally finished! Haha! Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with other stuff. Anyways though, Natsu is finally back to life…YAAAAAAAY! And as you can see, his heritage with the Eternal Dragon's is something a lot of Goku's friends are gonna fear haha. I like this idea and I feel it's something unique to the DBZ fanfics. Maybe it's been done before (but what hasn't on this site, right?) but I hope you all enjoy what I do with this fic! So, next chapter will be when Frieza's on his way back to Earth. I'll summarize in the beginning how Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu are brought back along with all the Namekians transporting to Earth so as to get a move-on towards the Android saga and see more badass fights!**

 **Also, people have asked me if the movies and Xenoverse stuff are gonna appear in this fic. To which I reply, most movies and Xenoverse most likely will happen, I just need to figure out when will it take place and how.**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, please leave a favorite, follow, and a REVIEW!**


End file.
